


Boys And Guitars

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ian crawford - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, RPS, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, two guitars, and five meetings. But can they find the same note or are they doomed to always play a different tune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys And Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz and ratbert71  
> For Valress who suggested the pairing. Not really dark or angsty. I had a brilliant artist for this. Please check out the art post http://moodwriter.dreamwidth.org/23878.html it is so good!!! I'm in love with it.

  
One

As much as Tommy loves music, spending his whole summer teaching kids to play wasn't his idea of fun. He'd just finished his senior year, graduated with okay grades, and has gotten into college, so he should get to spend his summer relaxing, enjoying his time with friends who were going to be going to different schools. But, no,his parents had insisted he get a job and his mom had found him one—working in a local music shop as a music teacher. 

Some of the students were okay, and he actually liked teaching them more than he had thought he would, but it was still driving him a little mad. He wants to be sweating his ass off with his friends at the beach. He wants to stay up all night watching movies and getting drunk with his friends. But he's working with kids, he can't show up to work hungover, so all summer he's been playing the good boy, always on time for work and being as social as he can manage.

It's not that he isn't social, he's just not what he'd really call a people person, but kids are a different thing altogether. His older sister has three kids and he loves his nieces more than anything in the world. He's good with his nieces, he baby sits them all the time. But he's kind of lucked out since his sister's little girls are practically angels, way better behaved than he was as a kid or his sister too, at least according to their parents. But other peoples kids? Not so much, and a lot of the kids he's been teaching have been forced into it by their parents, because their parents think they need something to keep them busy and out of trouble for the summer. It's hard to teach those kids because they don't want to learn, he feels for them, he does, he knows what it's like to be in a class you don't want to take, but a big part of him doesn't get why someone wouldn't want to play an instrument.

Tommy loves music and has for as long as he can remember. The memory of holding his first guitar is crystal clear. It had been a Christmas gift, one he'd begged and pleaded for, and once he got it, he didn't leave his room until he had taught himself to play a few things. His parents had bought him a bunch of books on guitar playing and he'd used them all to teach himself how to play. He'd only had a handful of lessons, but he's pretty proud of how far he's come. He's teaching guitar, bass and piano. He's not the worlds best at any of them—he wants to get better—but he's good enough to teach some newbies, and to play in a few local bands.

He's leaning against the counter when a guy comes in with a guitar case over his shoulder and a kid holding his hand. Tommy can't help but notice that the guy is hot and strangely familiar. He doesn't think they go to school together, even though the guy looks around his age. The guy’s taller than him, thin but with some muscle, and he's got messy brown hair and has a face that would lead to Tommy's mom calling him a handsome young man. Tommy would call him fuckable, not aloud because he doesn't really want to get his ass kicked, and a lot of people seem to really not like it when he talks about wanting to have sex with guys. Highschool really isn't the most accepting place when it comes to be being different. He’s really hoping that college turns out differently, because he's sick of feeling like he has to hide parts of himself to have a quiet life.

"I don't want to be taught by some stranger, I want you to teach me, Ian," the kid says.

He looks around eleven, maybe twelve, but Tommy's never been that good at guessing ages. The guy stops where he is, blocking the doorway to crouch down in front of the kid. They have the same hair colour and eyes, so Tommy thinks maybe they are brothers.

"You know I want to teach you, James, but I've got a summer job and band practise, but will jam when ever I have time, okay? You want to learn and mom and dad said they'd pay. You want to get good right? So you can have your own band?" The hot guy, Ian, says calmly and he does sound like a big brother. A few of Tommy's friends have little brothers, and when they are not fighting, they talk to their brothers and sisters the same way. It’s not like the Dad voice, but it's similar, and Tommy sometimes wishes he'd had the chance to be a big brother, but being an uncle is kind of similar and he likes that.

"It's going to be some boring old guy, who won't teach me anything fun. He’ll teach me old stuffy stuff,” James moans.

"All you need to do is learn the basics from the guy, and then me and you can handle the rest, so just try it, okay? If you hate it I'm sure mom will let you stop," Ian says calmly.

Tommy feels like pointing out that he is not an old man and that he has excellent taste in music, but he doesn't want to act like he's listening. 

"Okay, I'll try one lesson," James says, not sounding all that happy about it. 

Tommy thinks if Ian wasn't here to talk the kid into it, he wouldn't have gone through with it at all. The kid’s parents were right to send him with his big brother.

Ian straightens up and takes his brothers hand again, all but dragging him forward. Tommy's not the only one up front, the shops owner is behind the till and Ian walks his little brother over to that counter.

"Hi, I'm Ian Crawford, and I'm here to drop my brother James off for a guitar lesson." Ian’s smiling.

Tommy's sure he's seen that nice smile before, but he's not sure where. He thinks he'd remember a guy as hot as Ian if he'd seen him a lot. So maybe he's seen him at a show if he's into music or he mentioned a job, maybe he’s been where he works? Not knowing is driving him a little crazy.

"Tommy's handling all the lessons, he's just over there." Dave points over at him and then gets off his chair and comes around the counter. "I'm going to go for lunch… you can handle this, right Tommy?" Dave asks.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy nods, watching Dave go and trying not to stare as Ian and James walk over.

"You're Tommy?" Ian asks as Tommy sits up, trying to look professional instead of bored. 

"Yep." He nods, pushing his sleeves up because the small shop has gotten a little hot. He notices Ian's eyes go straight to the tattoo's he has uncovered. Some of them are still fresh enough to be a little red. He got two on his eighteenth birthday and three more as graduation presents. He's working on sleeves on both arms, and he can't wait to get more. His mom has even said that if he does well at his job all summer and doesn't complain too much, she'll help him pay for the Depeche Mode tat he wants to get on his forearm.

"You're the music teacher?" James asks.

"Yeah." Tommy makes sure he's looking at the kid, because he used to hate it when he was a kid and he'd ask a question and the adult wouldn't direct the answer at him, instead aiming it at the adult he was with.

"You don't look like a teacher," James says, and Ian nudges him., Tommy thinks he's trying to be subtle about it, but he's failed miserably. "Well he doesn't," James groans.

"It's cool. I know I don't look much like a teacher," Tommy says, shrugging. He knows he sure as hell doesn't look like any of the teachers he had while he was at highschool. 

"He thought he was going to have some really old dude," Ian admits.

"Well I'm eighteen, so not ancient yet, right?" Tommy smirks and it seems to make James smile.

"So my brother… he's in a band, do you have a band?" James asks.

Suddenly it clicks for Tommy, where he's seen Ian before. “I’ve seen your band play, I think. Did you do a show at the Zig Zag club?" 

"Yeah, we did. I think I saw you there, but your hair was different, half of it was black?" Ian asks. 

Tommy has to fight down the part of him that feels a little giddy because Ian noticed him at the show. 

"That was me, I had it the same as a friend because people kept telling her it looked stupid. So I did mine the same. But our school had weird rules about hair and it was before I graduated, so I had to dye it back to all one colour. They tried to make me get it all one length as well, but there isn't actually anything in the rules that says you can't have half your head shaved," Tommy babbles, hoping he doesn't sound like a total dork, not in front of a guy he finds hot. Not that Ian will care either way, Tommy doesn't even know if the guy is gay, he doesn't need to be trying to impress this guy, all though he can't help kind of wanting to make Ian like him.

"We're not even allowed to dye are hair at all at my school… well my old school. I graduated, but it was a catholic school, it's strict," Ian shrugs.

"Stop talking about hair, are you in a band?" James asks. 

Tommy can't help a small laugh. James clearly thinks his older brother is pretty cool and probably doesn't expect him to have long conversations about hair with another guy. Tommy wonders if going to catholic school means that Ian is religious, wonders if he'd have issues with his little brother being taught guitar from a gay guy.

It's not like every one who's religious hates gay people, his parents are Christians, and they hadn't given him any shit when he came out to them. He's a gay atheist, and he's been told he's going to hell by a few people, but he always just points out that he doesn't believe in hell, so he doesn't give a fuck if people think he's going there, because he can't, it's not real. But he has to admit it hurts a little, and he might play it off at the time, but inside it does sting a little, seeing people’s hatred. Sometimes it's almost disappointing, learning how narrowminded some people are, how spiteful they can be. 

"I'm in a band. I play guitar," Tommy tells James, trying to shake off his worries that maybe James' family wouldn't want him around their kid if they knew anything about him, about his beliefs and sexuality.

"Ian plays guitar and sings, he does lots of stuff, he's awesome," James says with a bright smile and it makes Tommy smile back—he likes people who are enthusiastic about music.

"I know, I saw, you guys were good." Tommy can remember, not the name of the band, their had been one of a few on that night, but he remembers Ian now, up on stage, he'd been pretty fucking talented.

"Thanks, we have another show on Friday, at the Zig Zag club again. If you liked us, you should come check us out again. A few other bands are playing as well. If you're not busy…" Ian suggests casually and Tommy wonders if he's imagining the hint of hopefulness in Ian's voice.

"I wish I could come see you play," James groans.

"When you're older, you can come whenever it's not a club," Ian promises.

"I might come Friday,” Tommy says. “Some of my friends were talking about trying to see a show. We're getting in as many gigs as we can before college. I'll have to find a new band, we're all going different places," Tommy admits., He's going to miss his bandmates, because the only one going to the same college as him is Mike. He's really glad that he'll be going to a new city with one of his best friends, because he's not always the most social, going to a new city alone would have been weird.

"That sucks. Well I'd better get going or I'll be late for work. Dad'll pick you up at three, James." Ian ruffles James hair and hands over the guitar he's been carrying. The shop has a few they let students play on if they don't have their own, but Tommy likes it better if they have their own, and he knows that way they will probably actually play at home and practise.

"See you later." 

Ian leaves, and to Tommy, James doesn't sound as reluctant as he had earlier, and he counts that as a win. Tommy tries his best not to stare at his ass as he walks away, hoping to be at least subtle about it. If he's not, James doesn't call him out on it, but then maybe a kid his age doesn't even realise why he might be staring at his brother. He doesn't even know if James is old enough to like girls yet, let alone if he knows that some boys like other boys that way.

He takes James to the practise room in the back and leaves the door open, because he's not sure people would like him being alone with their kids behind a closed door. He's not been asked to leave the door open, but he likes to play on the safe side, just in case someone decides to have a problem with him.

 

James seems to like him and he's a good student, plus he listens to Tommy and is not afraid of hard work. He doesn't expect to be a rock star over night. Some people seem to think they'll be amazing after just one lesson and get frustrated when they aren't instantly outstanding, but James isn't like that. He sits and listens and does everything he’s told to do. It's a good lesson, and Tommy actually enjoys teaching James and not just because his brother is a total hottie.

When the lesson ends, James' dad is waiting to pick him up. He seems like a nice guy and talks to Tommy like he's an adult and doesn't even bat an eye at the hairdye and tattoo's. He just asks if James had a good time, asks how he did. He seems like he's actually interested, not like he's just asking to be polite. Tommy has met a lot of parents who seem to have just sent their kids to summer music classes to get them out of the way for an hour or two. But James really wants to learn and his Dad seems to support his son's desire to be a musician. Tommy likes that, his own parents have been great about him wanting to study music at college—they want him to get a degree—but they get that he needs music in his life to be happy. He's looking forward to teaching James again, and he won't admit it to anyone, but he's really looking forward to the chance to see Ian again, even if he only sees him on stage. Damn it, he totally has it bad. He thought teenage crushes were a highschool thing, but it looks like he's getting another one in before he leaves for college.  
  
Two 

Tommy manages to convince Dave and Mike to come to the show with him.The Zig Zag bar, which was well known for letting in underage kids with fake ID’s, would also serve them you at the bar. Mike and Dave were never going to say “no” to going someplace where they could all get booze. He hadn't dressed up, because he didn't want to look like a tool. So he's wearing his favourite skinny jeans, which do kind of look like they've been painted on, but they make his ass look great. Not that he's trying to impress anyone, he just likes to look good when he's out,but it might even encourage someone to buy him a drink and free alcohol is always a good thing. He's wearing a black Metallica T-shirt as well, short sleeved so his tattoos are showing. He's not bothered with a jacket, because he knew it would be hot in the club, so he'll freeze his ass off going home, but it's better than brining one and losing it.

"So this band better not be shitty," Mike says as they walk through the door. 

Tommy elbows him in the stomach, because anyone from the band could be wandering around in the club.

"They won't be and there are like five bands, so stop being a dick," Tommy groans.

"He can't help it, he's just naturally an asshole," Dave says as he grins, heading for the bar. There's a line, but they manage to get pretty close with out much trouble. Mike and Dave are bigger than him and he knows they are standing on either side of him on purpose so that he doesn't get pushed around. He'd be annoyed if they didn't have a point. He's ended up on his ass a few too many times at clubs, been hurt by accident a dozen times. Being short and slight in a busy club can fucking suck.

"I'm not an asshole, you douche," Mike glares, but Tommy knows they’re not really fighting, insulting each other is a way of life for them. It'll be weird, in a few months when Dave will be off going to school in New York and he and Mike will be in LA., It'll be the first time the three of them have been apart since middle school, and just thinking about it, makes Tommy feel weird. He's not always that good with change, which is why he's really glad that even though he'll be in a new city, living in a new home, he'll still have one of his oldest friends with him, and he thinks that might help with the home-sickness, just a little bit.

He tries to shake off those thoughts, as he doesn't want to think about leaving, about how strange it will be to leave his family and friends behind. He wants to be independent, but it's still scary as fuck, so he's not going to think about it, not tonight. He's here to have fun and to maybe moon over the lead singer slash guitarist. He's clearly still thirteen years old mentally because he so isn't smooth, he doesn't even know what to do if Ian does recognise him, so he orders a shot along with his beer, hoping some liquid courage can help him not act like a spazz tonight.

He does the shot, liking the burn as the alcohol goes down and then he takes a sip of his beer to soothe away that burn. They make their way through the crowd so they can get close to the stage where the first band is setting up. It's not Ian's band, he’d recognize him right away if he was on stage, he's sure of that after the amount of time he's spent thinking about Ian since he dropped James off at the music store. James has a lesson every Monday, so Tommy hasn't seen him again since the first lesson, but he sure as hell has been thinking about Ian a lot.

It's taking all the selfcontrol he possesses to not jerk off thinking about Ian, it's been a close call. He's tried looking at porn to get Ian out of his mind, but so far nothing seems to be able to shake the image of Ian from his mind, so he's been taking a lot of cold showers. 

The first band is pretty good: a really hot female lead singer with more piercings and tatoos than Tommy can count, and he thinks if he went that way, he'd probably want a woman like that, looks-wise, plus she's got good taste in music. The few covers they do are all songs he likes and she does them justice, and her own songs rock as well. Mike and Dave are both bopping their heads along to the music, clearly into it too, so at least they won't complain that he dragged them to see a shit show.

Eventually Ian comes on stage, helping one of his bandmates carry an amp and Tommy edges a little closer. Mike follows, and Dave finds them before the band has finished setting up. He'd gone to get another round of drinks. They've each had three beers and three shots, and now Dave has gone nuts and bought a bottle of JD from the bar. Dave had already said he'd been given money by like every relative he's ever had for graduating and getting into college. He doesn't even have shot glasses, he just has the bottle and he passes it to Tommy first. Tommy has a feeling this could turn into a very messy night out.

When Ian starts singing Tommy can't stop smiling. Ian is good, really good, and his guitar playing is awesome, Tommy's not sure if Ian is better than him or not, but he thinks they're close enough to be evenly balanced, but he likes Ian's style, really likes it. Ian’s really into the music? Jamming? And Tommy can tell just from watching him that he's got a passion for music, he's talented and he could go very far. Tommy's seen a lot of bands play in his life, and he thinks he knows a lot about them enough to know that Ian has something special. The crowd seems to be loving them.

Mike drags him closer to the front and tries to make him dance. He’s not much of a dancer, but he's had enough to drink that he doesn't care. He keeps his eyes on the stage, and at one point he's sure that Ian looks right at him, meets his eye and smiles. But Tommy's not sure it really happened because he's drunk, and how many fans of a band stand in an audience and imagine that the person they look at on stage is smiling at them, it could just be wishful thinking. But it's not like he imagined Ian being flirty, a smile’s just a smile,and Ian did ask him to come to the show, so maybe he did smile at him. 

The band finishes it's set and Mike grabs his arm, dragging him off , and before he knows it, he's back stage, but he's too drunk to really think about how he got there. And before he knows it he's stumbling right into Ian, who looks flushed and sweaty and he smiles brightly at Tommy even though Tommy is sure he looks like a drunken ass right now. Mike's not with him anymore, and he really isn't sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

"Tommy, you came," Ian says, smiling. 

Tommy feels a little bit less like an idiot now that he knows Ian has actually remembered him. "Yeah, I mentioned the show to some friends and we thought we'd check it out." He’s glad he's not so drunk that he can't manage sentences because that would have been embarrassing as fuck.

"Cool, so what did you think?" Ian asks and he smiles again., He has one of those smiles—big and bright and warm, not cheesy and so very clearly real. Ian’s smile does something to Tommy, makes something in his stomach twist.

"It was good, really good. I think if you guys are serious about making music, you could really go somewhere with it," Tommy says honestly., He doesn't know what he would have done if Ian and his band had sucked. He doesn't think he'd have lied, but he wouldn't have been rude either.

"I'm glad you think that, we want to try and really give things a go. Like gig as much as we can, tour in a shitty van that we'll have to live in.," Ian says. 

Tommy can see the passion in Ian’s eyes, and he can see that the man is someone who loves music very much. Tommy really likes that about him. 

"You know, James hasn't shut up about you… he thinks you're the best thing ever. Keeps talking about his lesson, how you didn't talk to him like he was some idiot kid, and he thinks your tattoos are some of the coolest things he's ever seen., Ian tells him. 

"He's a great kid, real little musician," Tommy says honestly, and he can’t help smiling. 

"You look hot, want to go outside for a second?" Ian asks pointing to the door that is the other entrance, used by bands and staff and people making deliveries.

Tommy nods, because there is no way he's saying no to the possibility of being alone with Ian. He is hot—the club, all the people, and the booze has warmed his blood, and sweat makes his T-shirt stick to his back. So he follows Ian out to the alley, only stumbling a little, but when the cold night air hits him, it makes his head swim, the alcohol hitting him hard. He leans against the wall beside the door, it's cool against his back and it feels good. He looks up at Ian through the hair that has fallen in his face. 

"Dude, you are drunk," Ian says, sounding surprised.

"Just a little," Tommy shrugs.

"A little? You are trashed. I had a few beers before I went on, but you've had a lot more than that to drink," Ian says raising his eyebrow. 

"My friend bought a bottle of Jack," Tommy admits, not mentioning the beers or shots before that, or the two beers he'd had at home and forgotten about. He doesn't go out drinking every week, he doesn't drink all the time, but when he does drink he sometimes drinks a lot, not like pass out in the street a lot, but enough.

"Christ. It'd be really inappropriate to hit on you when you've been in the bottle,." Ian says shaking his head.

"You want to hit on me?" Tommy asks, something fluttering in his stomach again. He didn't know if Ian even liked guys, but this would suggest that he does.

"Hell yeah. I just couldn't the last time I saw you. Wasn't going to hit on you when my brother was right there. And now I can't because your hammered," Ian says stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing, so like you could hit on me now, you wouldn't be taking advantage, I swear." He does not want to waste a chance of something happening with him and Ian just because he's had a few too many drinks—he knows what he wants, and he’s wanted Ian long before he'd had a drink, so it's not the booze making him want to go over to Ian and drop to his knees, show Ian exactly how much he likes him. He’s Hee really likes giving head, because he feels kind of powerful when he's doing it, watching the reaction of the guy, the way they fall apart.

He'd really like to see Ian fall apart, he'd like to be the one to do that, to be responsible for Ian falling apart. He thinks maybe it shows on his face, because Ian suddenly gets this look on his face, heated and hungry, looking at him like he's something really tasty that he'd like to eat.

"Come on, is it going to kill you to kiss me?" Tommy adds, trying to get Ian to do more than just look at him.

Ian walks over to meet him, pressing flush up against him, pressing him back into the wall, giving him no personal space, and he loves it. Having Ian so close, it feels right, good in a way that he knows will leave him craving more. He doesn't fall hard often, but he's got a crush on Ian so big it could be seen from space.

"You’re not going to regret letting me kiss you?" Ian asks, two fingers under Tommy's chin, tipping Tommy's head up so that they're eye to eye. Ian's eyes are dark with lust and Tommy thinks he could easily get lost in them.

"Wanted you to kiss me since before tonight. Not going to regret it," Tommy says firmly and Ian must hear the truth in his voice because he presses in closer and kisses him, soft to start with and then with more hunger. His knees go weak as Ian kisses him deeply, taking control of the kiss and lust hits Tommy hard in the gut. He wraps his arms around Ian, one hand sliding down into the back pocket of Ian's jeans, cupping his hand over Ian's ass, pulling them tighter together.

Tommy moans into the kiss, and he's starting to get hard, and as he rubs against Ian, he can feel that he's not the only one and it makes him want more, so much more. He doesn't even care that they're in an alley , he'd do anything right now, anything Ian wanted him to and not because he's drunk, it's all because he really wants Ian, has ever since he saw him in the music shop. It feels like it's been more than a week, Tommy feels like he's wanted this forever.

Ian moves from his mouth, kissing over his jaw and to his neck, sucking on the skin and it makes Tommy groan., He loves having his neck kissed, it's always turned him on and he can't help thrusting against Ian. Before he knows it, they're grinding together desperately, both of them hard and Ian's mouth on his neck is driving him wild. Tommy's actually starting to worry about coming in his pants when the sound of the door opening startles him.

 

"Ian, we've got to go. Tyler's still on curfew, come on.," a guy yells. 

Ian groans unhappily, his head falling against Tommy's chest. "I have to go, all our gear is in Tyler's van. But I'll see you Friday right, when I drop off James for his lesson? We'll talk then?" Ian asks, backing off. 

Tommy feels cold without Ian's body pressed against his. "Yeah, Friday," he manages., He's drunk and in a fog of lust, and he's surprised he can even talk right now. His blood is not in his brain, having been rerouted to his dick, which is in charge at the moment.

"Friday," Ian says again, ducking in for a quick hard kiss before he's turning away and running back into the club. 

Tommy leans back against the wall, taking a deep breath. He kind of wishes he smoked right now or something, just to have something to do with his hands since he feels a little lost right now,so he pulls out his cell phone and calls Mike. 

 

"Tommy, where the hell are you? You go home with that guy?" Mike asks.

"I've been gone like ten minutes. You think I've gone to his house and then called you? I'm outside, alone," he explains.

"So you didn't go off with that guy?, From the way he was looking at you, I thought I wouldn't get a call from you until morning," Mike says. 

Tommy wishes Mike was right, he would have happily gone home with Ian, even though he doesn't normally just meet guys at bars and go home with them, but Ian isn't just some guy he met in a bar.

"No, he left with his band, I'm alone. You and Dave ready to go home?" He doesn't really want to party any more. He wants to go home and jerk off, shower the sweat off his skin and then sleep, and man how he'd love to sleep., His insomnia hasn't been its worst lately, not at it's best either, but maybe the booze in his blood will let him crash tonight.

"Yeah, we're ready to leave. You okay though, Tommy? You sound weird… nothing bad happened with that guy did it?" Mike asks.

"I'm fine. He just had to leave. Kinda pissed that I didn't get laid, but beyond that I'm cool," Tommy says honestly.

"Alright, meet you out front?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, see you there." After he ends the call, he heads for the front of the club. 

It's a few minutes before Mike and Dave appear, and once they do, they call a taxi and head on home. Tommy gets dropped off first, waves his friends off and waves off their concerns. Ever since he came out, Mike and Dave have been kind of protective. They seem to think he's going to get himself hurt by a guy, which he can't blame them for, some of his hookups haven't really treated him that well, but at least he's never got his heart broken. He’s been smart enough not to fall in love with any of the wrong people, and he’s not going to fall for Ian either. 

Tommy tries to be quiet when he goes into the house. He's allowed to be up late, but he still doesn't want to wake them up because they'd realise he was drunk and they wouldn't like that. They say he's an adult now, and they don't mind him having a few beers with his buddies, but they don't want him getting off his face drunk. He thinks it's a pretty reasonable attitude since he's not twenty-one yet.

He strips and climbs into the shower, keeping the water warm to work out all the aches in his body. He's still half hard and it only takes a few strokes to get him fully there. As he works himself, he doesn't even try to think of anything but Ian. He lets Ian's face come into his head, lets himself remember the way Ian felt against his body, the way grinding together had felt. He wraps his hand more firmly around his cock, moves his hand faster, a little rougher, his other hand braced on the shower wall, the cold tile slick under his palm as he fucks into his fist, nothing but memories and fantasy's filling his head.

He comes on the tile and his own foot, water beating down on him and washing away the evidence of what he's done. He pants while sticks his head under the water one last time before turning off the shower and then climbs out. He dries off with a towel and goes to his room, and climbing into bed has never felt so good. HHe's still drunk and has a slight fuzzy feeling from his orgasm. He's sleepy,cc in a way that makes him feel like he could actually fall asleep and stay asleep.

The bed is soft and his covers have that just washed feeling as he starts to drift off. He's not at all surprised when his last thought is of Ian and the way he looked on stage, so alive, so real that Tommy feels like he could touch the memory. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

  
Three

The last thing Tommy is expecting when Friday rolls around is Ian walking into the music store alone and looking like he's really embarrassed.

"Where's James?" Tommy asks, because yeah, he really wanted to see Ian again, but it's time for James’ lesson, and he should be here.

"Um… he's in the car and won't get out," Ian says, biting his lip. 

Tommy kind of wishes he could be the one biting Ian's lip—he should have done that after the show on Friday. "Why won't he get out? He likes his lessons with me right?" 

"Oh, God no! He didn't not like the lessons. He loved the lesson. He thinks you are the coolest thing ever. It's me he's pissed at, so he won't talk to me or do anything I say. I told him to get out of the car, so now he won't," Ian groans.

"Why is he pissed at you?" Tommy asks.

"I'm going on tour. The band… all in a shitty van, going to a bunch of shitty clubs. But James feels like I'm abandoning him. I feel bad, because I said I'd be here all summer, but this is a great opportunity," Ian explains. 

Tommy can't help something in him sinking. Ian's leaving, which means he'll probably never see Ian again. He's off to LA in a couple of weeks himself—he'll never get to see what it's like to be with Ian, and he can't say he's not disappointed about that.

"He's mad because he'll miss you," Tommy says.

"Yeah. I've told him I'll call all the time, but it doesn't seem to make a difference to him. I hate leaving him, and I don't want him to be mad at me, but these shows could really make a difference. We could get signed, and he knows how much that means to me." 

Ian sighs, and Tommy can see the look on his face, how torn he is between wanting to go on tour and not wanting to leave his brother.

"He'll get over it, I'm sure, and by the time he gets the first call from you, he'll be excited for you, not pissed. He knows music means a lot to you, he told me so last week," Tommy insists. 

"Well, right now he's not talking to me. I hope you're right about him forgiving me for leaving, but can you come try and get him out of the car?" Ian asks.

"I'll have to close the shop, no one's here but me. I'm not really meant to leave, but yeah, I'll try and help. James is a good kid, ." Tommy comes around the counter and grabs the keys, they'll only be shut for a second, so he won't lose any customers in that time, hopefully it won't take him long to get James out of the car. He's not doing this because of his attraction to Ian, he's doing it because James is a good kid and he doesn't want to see him hurting.

He locks the door and follows Ian to his car, where James is sat in the back, looking sullen. Tommy goes around the other side and opens the door, getting into the back seat so he's sitting next to James, leaving Ian hovering awkwardly outside the car.

"Hi," Tommy says.

"Hi," James sighs. 

Tommy's not sure he's ever seen a kid look so sad. If this was one of his nieces he'd hug them, pick them up and spin them around, tickle them., They're a little younger than James, but still young enough that a hug can heal almost every problem. Tommy doesn't know what he'll do once they grow past that age, but he wants to always be able to just kiss it better. It's going to be weird as fuck to not see them all the time like he does now, when he goes off to college. He kind of knows how James and Ian feel. Wanting two things, to go somewhere, but wanting your family too, it's hard.

"So Ian thinks you're mad at him," Tommy starts.

"I am, I hate him," James grits out staring at his lap.

"You don't hate him, you love him. You know he's not going away forever, right?" He knows he isn’t the right guy for the job, but he’s going to try and help so neither one is mad at the other Neither of them deserve to part ways like that either. 

"He said he'd be here, that we'd have all summer together… and then mom made him get that job and I've hardly seen him. Now he's going to be gone all summer and then he'll go off to school and I won't seem him till like he comes home for Christmas or something," James says in a rush and he already doesn't sound mad anymore. Tommy knows he's right, that James isn't really angry, he's just upset that his brother is leaving him. Tommy doesn't blame him—he hardly knows Ian and he's going to miss him. 

"He'll come home when he can and he'll call. He's going to miss you like crazy too, you know? He loves you the same way you love him, and he'll miss you so much. But he has to do this, to try and do this if he ever wants his band to go somewhere. I know you get that…you're a musician too, and you're gonna want to tour one day, right?“ James nods. “There will people who’ll miss you, but they'll let you go because they know it's what you need to do." 

"I don't want him to go," James says sounding miserable.

Tommy shuffles closer and puts his arm around James’ shoulders. 

"It'll hurt like hell at first. You're gonna miss him and it'll suck. I'm not going to lie, it's gonna suck worse than anything you've felt so far. But it will be okay. Ian won't be gone forever, even though it might feel like he is, but he won't. aAnd do you really want to have him leave for a long time thinking you’re mad at him? That you hate him?" 

"I don't want that, I don't want him to leave at all. But I know you're right. He has to go, huh?" James says looking so sad it breaks Tommy's heart. 

"Yeah, buddy, he has to leave, but he'll come back," Tommy promises, hoping that Ian won't make a liar out of him.

"Okay. I want to say sorry to him… I've kinda been of a jerk since he said he was leaving, he's probably mad at me," James sighs.

"I have a feeling he'll forgive you ." 

"Come with me?" James asks, his eyes going to Ian pacing close to the car.

"Yeah, sure," Tommy says, nodding, and they both get out of the car. 

Ian comes straight over, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk," James blurts out right away. 

"I'm sorry I have to leave," Ian says bending down to hug his brother.

"I'm going to miss you so much," James admits. 

 

"I love you, kid, and I promise I'll call," Ian says firmly. and 

Tommy smiles faintly, feeling like he’s intruded on a private moment. Ian is a good and kind guy, and it makes him like Ian all the more. 

"Love you too," James says softly. 

Tommy turns away, letting them hug and reconnect,giving them some privacy. After a few moments more, he turns back to face them, and Ian is getting James guitar out of the car, ready for his lesson.

"I was wondering if I could hang around for this lesson?. I quit so I don't have work anymore," Ian explains.

"Sure, you can sit in," Tommy says, nodding. His boss might not like it, but he's not hanging around today, , so he'll never know that Ian sat in for the lesson.

They walk back to the shop and Tommy opens up, lets them all in. They go to the practice room and Ian borrows a guitar and the three of them play together. Tommy's pretty sure they’re all trying not to think about Ian leaving. James is going to feel lost without his big brother, and he's going to have to work out this crush thing he has on Ian, find a way to get rid of it, because he doesn't think he will ever see Ian again.

  
Four 

College life is kind of awesome, and Tommy misses his family, but he has Mike and other friends that he makes at school. He used to have a hard time making friends when he was younger, but it seems like college has somehow changed him. He’s been playing guitar for a few different bands, putting on shows. He's gone to a lot of parties, and he's managed to make most of his classes, only missing one due to an epic hangover.

He's sharing a dormrrom with Mike, and it works out really well.His insomnia doesn't bother Mike—he's used to it after all the times Tommy stayed over at his place and just didn't sleep. He listens to music on his Ipod or watches DVD's on his laptop with the headphones in, because he doesn't want to be an asshole and keep Mike up all night just because he can't sleep.

He likes his classes well enough, and he's learning a lot about music. All the people in his class are passionate about music in different ways, and he likes being around other people that care as much about music as he does. He hangs out with a lot of his classmates, mainly going to bars where there is live music. One night, he's in a bar with five girls from his music theory class when a band comes on the stage. He recognises Ian the moment he steps up to the microphone, even though the club is fairly dark.

He’s tried to forget Ian, but Ian still creeps into his thoughts, usually late at night, often when he has his hand on his dick. He's tried dating a little, and he's fooled around with a few guys, but he feels like he's been comparing every guy he meets to Ian. And now Ian is here, standing on stage, about to sing.

"This band is awesome,” Kelly, one of his classmates whispers to him. “I went to a gig of theirs." 

"I know, I've seen them before as well," Tommy admits.

"Really, when?" Kelly asks.

"Back home, twice. I taught the lead singer's little brother how to play guitar for like two and a half months." He doesn't mention that he also made out with the lead singer in an alley behind the club, or that he would have done a lot more in that alley if he'd been given the time.

"He's kind of hot," Kelly says softly.

"More than kind of." Tommy sighs, because his crush was meant to go away and it hasn't. Ian probably hardly even remembers him or their makeout session. He needs to get a grip before Ian sees him. They might not even talk, but if they do, he wants to come across as cool and collected and not like some loser. 

Ian starts singing, and he's even better than Tommy remembered him being. He's singing his own songs, not covers, and they're good. He can't keep his eyes off on Ian, and he can easily imagine him on a bigger stage with a huge crowd screaming his name, singing his songs back to him. Ian's a rockstar and God, and watching him perform makes Tommy want to do a lot of very, very dirty things with the guy. 

It's not until the third song that Ian spots him, and he sees it when it happens. His eyes widen a little as he smiles—warm and sweet—and it makes something flip in Tommy's stomach. He keeps his eyes on Ian, so turned on even though they haven't done a thing, just watching Ian perform is enough. He wants Ian so much.He doesn't think he can hide how much he wants Ian, and he's pretty sure the people he's with can see it, notice that something's going on with him. 

When Ian's set is over, he hands his guitar to one of his friends. He doesn't go back stage, he hops off the front, walking right into the audience, waving off a bunch of girls who try and stop him. Ian doesn't stop walking until he's standing right in front of him, and he can see all the girls he's with looking between them wondering what's going on. He might explain later, but right now all that matters is the fact that Ian is here, after months of thinking that he would never see Ian again, here he is.

"Hey… can I get you a drink?" Ian offers.

"Yeah, um, everyone, this is my friend Ian, and I'm just gonna have a drink with him. You’ll be okay without me for a little bit?" 

"We'll be fine, go have fun. I can call my brother, Simon, for a ride when I’m ready to go home. It’s safer and cheaper than a taxi," Kelly offers. 

Tommy nods and smiles, his heart giving a leap in his chest. "Let's get that drink then," he says to Ian, and they head for the bar, taking two empty bar stools while they wait for the bartender.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Ian says as he looks Tommy up and down. 

Tommy's glad he dressed well tonight: tight jeans and a snug t-shirt with a deep V-neck, showing off his collarbones and chest. It has long sleeves, so all of his tattoos are covered—he's had more done since he last saw Ian, and he wonders if he'll get a chance to show them off. God he wants the chance to show Ian his tattoos and to see Ian's too. He can sort of see black lines on Ian’s chest through Ian's white shirt, and he also wants to taste that inked skin. But he's getting a bit carried away with himself. Ian only asked if he wanted to have a drink, not if he wanted to hook up.

"I go to school here. Well not here at this bar, but school in LA. I come here all the time," Tommy rambles, feeling as nervous as a fourteen year old on his first date.

"You always come here with a pack of girls?" Ian asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice that makes Tommy smirk.

"I have a class with them. They like having a gay friend… they say it's awesome being around a guy who likes guy things, but at the same time finds men hot. Honestly? They made friends with me because they liked the way I dyed my hair anddo my make-up.," Shrugging, he wonders if Ian knows he’s gay, since he never officially told him. 

"So you’re not dating any of them? Or anyone? I like the make-up by the way, and the eye liner and eye shadow looks good on you." 

Tommy had forgotten he was even wearing make-up. Eye liner, eye shadow and nail polish have been an every day thing for him since he started college, but back home he never dared wear more than eyeliner and maybe mascara outside of his bedroom. But now, here, most people don't care. 

"I don't date girls, Ian. I'm gay, very gay and completely out." He doesn't know if Ian is out, because James never mentioned his brother’s sexuality, and he’s never asked. His band must know that he likes men, when the drummer had come out of the club all those months ago to tell Ian they had to leave and didn't seem surprised to find Ian making out with a guy.

"Cool, me too. I don't date girls, or women. I'm out, but I don't like to advertise it, but I'm not hiding it either. I don't want it to effect us getting us signed, although I don't think who I fuck should matter to a record company, or fans, as long as it's not kids or animals or anyone who can't consent," Ian rambles.

"You and your band rock, and you being gay shouldn't affect that, plus, that it doesn't stop you from being awesome." 

"So… are you dating anyone? You didn't say," Ian says, looking at Tommy like he really wants to know, but maybe like he's trying to act like he's not bothered, playing it cool.

"I'm not dating anyone. Haven't really been doing the dating thing. It's college you know. Well… I know you've not gone to college, but you probably know what it's like. More casual, you know?" He shrugs. He doesn't want Ian to know that he's been crushing so much that he hasn't been impressed by any guy since.

"So, if I wanted to kiss you again, to try it with you being sober, would that be okay?" Ian asks softly.

"That would be more than okay," Tommy says, swallowing, because it suddenly feels a lot hotter in the bar than it had before.

"Want to skip that drink?" Ian asks.

"Hell yeah," Tommy says, grinning, and they get off the bar stools. He Tommy waves goodbye to the friends he came with and leaves with Ian.

"My roommate will be home," Tommy tells Ian as they get outside.

"We're sleeping in the van right now. But it'll be empty, as the rest of the band are in the bar planning to get trashed," Ian explains.

"I'm cool with that." Tommy nods, because all he cares about is being alone with Ian.

Ian leads to where the van is parked, and when he opens the back door showing that it's empty--all the equipment still in the bar—, Ian. spreads some pillows and blankets around, trying to make it so the hard floor of the van will be more comfortable. Tommy appreciates the effort, but he would get in the van even if there wasn't any blankets.

They climb in and shut the door behind them. Ian pulls out his cell phone and he explains that he's telling his bandmates to not come back to the van. The text he gets back seems to show that they have no objection, because Ian tosses the phone to one side and turns to him. 

They are both lying on their sides, spread out in the van facing each other, and Tommy has never felt so much sexual tension before. The air is thick with it. 

"I want to kiss you so much,” Ian says softly.

"So kiss me," Tommy says back ,and the words are hardly out of his mouth before Ian's lips are on his, kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip, Ian’s tongue slipping into his Tommy's mouth making him feel weak all over. 

Ian presses closer, and Tommy wraps an arm around him to pull him closer, one hand sliding up under Ian's shirt, his fingers running over the smooth skin of Ian’s belly, the other hand dragging down Ian's back. He wants to feel more, and Ian must be thinking the same thing, because he pulls back, breaking the kiss to tug at Tommy's t shirt. 

Tommy helps get it over his head and tosses it away, and then his hands are on the buttons of Ian's shirt, because if he's getting naked, then so is Ian—he wants skin too. When he catches sight of the bird on Ian's chest he can't help himself, his mouth goes to Ian's skin, licking over the lines of his tattoo, sucking on the skin, then moving to Ian's nipple, sucking it between his teeth, biting down lightly, making Ian gasp.

Ian rolls on to his back and Tommy gets on top of him, tangling their legs together and keeping his mouth on Ian's chest, licking and sucking all over, leaving marks all over Ian's pale chest, playing with his nipples, loving the way that Ian gasps, especially when he uses a hint of teeth.

He moves down, sucking up more marks on Ian's stomach and then he’s going lower and lower until he's kneeling between Ian's legs. He starts unbuckling Ian's belt, but looks up at Ian, using one hand to push his hair out of his eyes. Ian looks back, with heat in his eyes, like he's the most desirable thing in the world, and that makes Tommy feel powerful. He gets Ian's jeans open and pushes a hand into his underwear, loving the way his touch makes Ian's breath hitch. He pulls out Ian's cock, wrapping one hand around the base. He's wanted to do this to Ian the last time he saw him play, wants to blow Ian, the way he didn't get a chance to last time. But they're alone now and he can't wait to do this.

"Fuck, the way you look, you really want this don't you, it turns you on," Ian groans.

"I like giving head," Tommy admits. 

"So not complaining here, it's fucking hot that it turns you on," Ian says, his voice husky. 

Tommy leans in and licks over the head, teasing at the slit with the tip of his tongue, and it makes Ian jerk up. Using his free hand to pin Ian's hips down, he then wraps his mouth around Ian's cock, sucking on the head and pumping the rest with his hand. He takes a while to get comfortable and then he takes more into his mouth, sucking and licking, using his tongue to run over the vein on the underside, rubbing it over the ridge at the head and sometimes drawing back to tongue at the slit, tasting Ian's pre-come.He uses his hand on what he doesn't have in his mouth, but he takes more and more of Ian's length until the head is bumping the back of his throat.{He has to fight not to gag, but it only takes a second to get used to it, and Ian moans brokenly like he's going to die.

"Fuck, Tommy, never had it this good… fuck, gonna come, gonna come if you keep doing this," Ian moans, and Tommy draws back a little and sucks harder. Then he sinks down again, taking more of Ian, the muscles in his throat fluttering around the head.

"Tommy, Jesus, fuck," Ian yells and one of his hands fists in the blanket they're laying on and his other hand comes to Tommy's head, resting lightly and threading through his hair. He tugs a little on Tommy's hair, but he doesn't try to take control of the blowjob, he just lets Tommy get on with doing his thing.

"Gonna come, gonna come, fuck, Tommy," Ian warns loudly. 

Tommy pulls back a little, sucking hard and listening to Ian swearing and praising him as he runs his tongue over the underside of Ian's cock.Ian comes on a sound a little like Tommy's name. Tommy swallows, something he's only done once before—he wasn't a huge fan—but Ian just tastes salty, it's not that bad, he kind of likes it, so he licks Ian's cock clean, making Ian gasp because of how sensitive he is. Then Tommy crawls up Ian till they are face to face.

"You have a fucking dirty mouth. I've never heard anyone cuss so much." Tommy grins, leaning in for a kiss, his hard cock pressing against Ian's thigh.

"Me?" Ian says when they stop kissing and Tommy nods. "You’re calling me dirty? You just sucked my cock and swallowed my come, you're the dirty one," Ian says with a pleased grin.

"You kissed my dirty mouth, tasted your own come on me, so I think we're about even," Tommy says, leaning in for another kiss. Ian sucks on his tongue as he opens Tommy's jeans, sliding his hand inside to wrap around Tommy's cock, making Tommy moan into the kiss. Fuck, Ian's hand feels so good. Tommy's so turned on that he's pretty sure he's going to come way too fucking fast, but he doesn't care, because he's been hard since Ian kissed him and all he wants to do is get off.

He's jerked off to thoughts of this happening so many times, but the actual feeling of Ian's hand on his cock is better than he ever could have imagined. Ian some how knows exactly what he likes, because his grip is firm, his hand moving fast and the tiniest bit too rough, his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, and all he can do is moan into Ian's mouth. Loving the way it feels—Ian's hand on his cock, their mouths joined—Tommy can't help it,. He bites Ian's lip as he gets closer to the edge. Ian moans and it's too much for Tommy. hHee comes hard over Ian’s hand, and probably his jeans where Ian has his hand down Tommy's pants.

"Fuck, fuck," Tommy breathes outs against Ian's lips. He doesn't care that he's a mess or that walking home with come in his pants is going to be gross, but right now he's content, really fucking content.

"Good?" Ian asks, pulling his hand out of Tommy's pants and wiping it off on one of the blankets. 

Tommy's sure Ian's bandmates won't appreciate that, but right now he really doesn't give a fuck, he got off, with Ian, that's all he can think about right now.

"Better than good," Tommy says yawning, because sex always tends to make him feel a bit sleepy, and he has been up since six a.m. for an early lecture. 

"I wish we could both crash here," Ian says sounding tiered as well.

"Your band will be back soon, so I should probably head back to my dorm once my brain and legs start working again," Tommy groans. He wishes he could just stay wrapped up in Ian's arms, but he knows he can't, had known that when this started, but it doesn't stop him from wanting to stay.

"I could walk you back to your dorm?" Ian offers.

"Yeah, it's not that far. I could totally use the company, help keep me awake,." Not to mention he wants to spend more time with Ian, because he really likes Ian, likes him more than he probably should.

Tommy rolls to his back so that they can zip up their jeans and get their belts buckled back up. Once they've straightened up their clothes they climb back out of the van and Ian locks it up. On the walk to Tommy's dorm they talk about Ian's touring, the places he's been and what it's been like.Tommy then asks about James, and Ian tells him how James is doing at school and how he doesn't like his new music teacher as much as he liked Tommy. Ian asks how school has been and Tommy tells him, leaving out the fact that he has been pining for Ian. He talks about the bands he's been playing with, how he doesn't think any of them are going anywhere, how none of them are serious about music, but he enjoys getting to play. He talks about how he's been playing the keyboard and bass more often and how he's surprised by how much he's enjoying playing things other than guitar.

When they get to Tommy's building, Tommy doesn't want to go inside, and Ian doesn't seem to be in a rush to leave, because he stands close to Tommy while they talk, and then half way through the conversation, he suddenly grabs Tommy's belt pulling him in close, and kissing him hard and fast. Tommy melts into the kiss, moaning as he goes boneless, as Ian wraps an arm around him. He doesn't ever want to stop doing this. But then Ian's cell phone goes off and he breaks the kiss with an annoyed moan. He keeps his arms around Tommy as he gets his phone out.

"I have to go, the guys are waiting, but can I have your number? If we have any gigs around here again, I could let you know," Ian asks. 

Tommy's never got his phone out so fast. They swap numbers and then Ian kisses him softly again. "Maybe I can call you to talk and stuff as well… and like text. I get bored driving around all the time… it'd be kind of cool to have someone other than my band to talk to," Ian says sounding hesitant.

"Yeah, I don't sleep that well, so I might bug you late at night," Tommy says softly. 

"Cool, text me whenever. If I don't get back to you right away, I'm on stage or sleeping." Ian kisses him lightly again,andTommy deepens it, moaning. 

He wishes his room was empty upstairs and that Ian didn't have to leave, so he could drag him upstairs and get him into bed.

"I have to go," Ian says sounding regretful.

"Okay, I'll like see you again and I'll call," Tommy says, feeling awkward suddenly. He doesn't want Ian to go, but he knows he had to, he knew that the last time he left, had told James that it would be okay, that Ian would call and he has to believe that now. 

Ian steps in close again and presses a quick kiss to Tommy's lips. "I'll call, I promise," Ian says and he's walking away before Tommy can say anything, which is probably a good thing because he doesn't know what to say.

He stands there for a while until he can't see Ian anymore, feeling the cold all of a sudden, so he lets himself into the building. When he gets to his room Mike is still awake, working on the paper he said was due soon. He's on his bed, a lamp on and papers scattered all around him.Mike looks straight at him, then looks him up and down. "You got laid," he accuses.

"Did not," Tommy says, sitting down on his own bed and trying to ignore how uncomfortable the drying come is inside his boxers.

"You did something," Mike says firmly.

"Do you really want details about my sex life?" Tommy asks.

"Dude, fuck no, you're like my brother. I don't want to know if you've been getting freaky with someone," Mike says pulling a face.

Tommy lies back on his bed after he kicks off his boots, fully clothed but to tired to care. "It was Ian Crawford," he says, deciding on that one detail to share with Mike.

“Ian from back home?” Mike asks. “The one with the little brother you taught to play guitar and had a huge crush on?”

“Yep, that's the one.” Tommy rolls to his side, internally grimacing at his sticky underwear.

"Fuck," Mike swears, and that really sums up how Tommy is feeling right now.

He finally got to be with Ian the way he has dreamed, but now Ian is gone again. “Fuck” really does seems to cover how he feels about that.

  
Five

Five days after his first year at college finishes, the last thing Tommy expects is a call from Ian. They've texted a lot ever since they hooked up, but Ian has been pretty busy, his tiny tour in a shitty van turned into a not-so-little tour with Warped in a tour bus. Some music bigwig had been sent a YouTube clip of Ian's band and he'd gone to see them after that, the same week they were signed, but then Tommy always knew they had what it took to make it—all they needed was to be seen by the right people. The text have been good—they've stuck to friendship—but there has been some flirting., At times Tommy doesn't know where he stands, but he tries not to think about it, to just enjoy what they have.

So Ian's name flashing on his cell phone throws him for a loop, and when he picks up, the first thing Ian says to him has him just as confused.

"Do you still play bass?" Ian blurts out, and Tommy frowns, flopping down on his bed.

"Hi, Tommy, How have you been? How was finals, you pass everything?" Tommy says sarcastically, because who starts a conversation like that?

"Sorry, I'm just freaking out. Can you answer me please?. Do you still play bass?" Ian sounds kind of desperate. 

Tommy sits up, worried. "Yeah, I play bass still. Why?" 

"Do you have any plans for the next two months?" Ian says instead of answering Tommy's question.

"Not really, take more hours at work, drink too much," Tommy shrugs to himself.

"Would you like a job on Warped for the next two months?" 

Tommy wants to pinch himself, this can't be what he thinks it is. "Are you calling to ask me to play bass for someone on Warped for two months?" He tries to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Yeah, for my band," Ian says, sounding hopeful.

"What happened to your bassist?" He's never spoken to any of Ian's bandmates, but Ian has spoken about them, and the bassist is a guy named Edward, who had long hair he always wore in a ponytail.All Tommy really knows about the guy is that he smokes a lot of pot.

"Creative differences?" Ian says hesitantly. 

"I should know what I'm walking into, Ian. If your bass player left because of some drama, I should know." He would love to get to go on a real tour like Warped, it's an amazing opportunity, but he doesn't want to walk into a band that’s on the verge of self-destruction. Even though he really would like a reason to go see Ian, because fuck, he’s missed him more than he thought possible, even though they hardly ever go more than a day without texting.

"He was using, not just weed, that wasn't an issue, but he was shooting up. We told him we wanted him to get help, that we'd be waiting for him when he got back. He told us he didn't need help, told us to go fuck ourselves and that he'd find a new band that would accept him. So we're all a little shellshocked, I guess, but we're okay, there isn't any tension," Ian explains. 

Tommy's already mentally packing his suitcase. "The rest of the guys are alright with you asking me, even though they don't know me?" 

"I've kind of talked about you a bit," Ian says, and Tommy wonders what a bit means.

"You've never really seen me play," Tommy points out.

"I did, that lesson of James I sat in on," Ian reminds him.

"I played guitar that day, not bass." Tommy sighs—he wants this job—but he doesn't want to get there and have Ian regret asking him.

"James heard you play and he's got a good ear, and you know I saw that video on YouTube. The Halloween when you crossdressed for the show you were doing," Ian says. 

Tommy can hear the grin in Ian’s voice, and he can't help blushing., It had seemed like a good idea at the time, letting the girls get him all dressed up and then going to do a show with a punk band he was playing bass for. The whole band had planned to dress up and they all had, only the others had been stuff like Michael Myers and Freddy Krueger. He had been in a mini skirt and fishnet stockings........and a corset, fake boobs, the works. His make-up had been fabulous, and he had rocked it that night, but he hadn't expected anyone to film it. He'd not known about it until it had already reached YouTube and someone sent him a link to the video on his Facebook page. He has Ian on Facebook and he'd seen the link and clicked and so had seen Tommy dressed up as the prettiest woman he could be, playing bass at some hole in the wall club.

"You had to bring that up," Tommy groans.

"Well you were good. Kind of hot as well, but fucking awesome on the bass. I mean… you played in heels, so Warped should be easy, right?" Ian laughs.

"Okay, I'll do it, but no bringing up the drag thing to any of your band, okay?" There is nothing but silence at the other end of the line. "You've already showed them haven't you?" Tommy groans.

"I had to show them that you were good! Otherwise they'd think I was just like getting a friend a job," Ian justifies. 

"Um, do they know we fooled around?" Tommy asks, and it's probably the first time he's brought it up since it happened, but he wants to know if Ian's band thinks he’s fucked his way into the job.

"Yeah, because they were around when I borrowed the van and we kind of left a mess that I had to explain. But it's not a problem, they've heard you play and they think I'm right to ask you. I mean, the record company offered to find someone for us, but we want someone we know will fit. We’ll be living on a bus together and I know you'll fit in, won't drive anyone crazy," Ian explains.

"You have a lot of faith in me," Tommy says softly, it's not just Ian saying he'd fit in with his friends, it's Ian believing he's good enough to play at Warped and it kind of means a lot to him. It makes his chest feel a little tight. 

"I have reason to. So you'll come? Record company will fix the tickets, fly you and your bass out to see us," Ian says and he sounds hopeful again.

"Yeah, I'll do it. When do you need me?" he asks.

"As soon as possible. I need to phone my manager and then I'll call you back with the details, okay?" 

He nods before he forgets that Ian can't see him. "Yeah, cool, call me back." They say their goodbyes and then hang up. He gets up and goes to find Mike where he left him. They'd been in the living room playing a game of halo when Ian called.

"So what did he want?" Mike asks. 

"He offered me a job, playing bass for his band at Warped," Tommy blurts out, excitement starting to bubble up inside of him.

"You're shitting me?" Mike says looking shocked, but he's grinning like he's pleased, even without knowing the details.

Ian calls again to tell him the details of his flight, that he'll be flying out tomorrow. Mike starts packing his things for him while he calls his mom to let her know he won't be visiting as soon as he thought, but promising he'll be there before the end of summer. She's happy for him, promises to send his love to his dad and Lisa and the kids. He’s glad she didn't make a big deal about him going on tour. He’d already agreed that he would get a degree before he tried to make it with a band—he's done a year of his two year course and it's only for the summer, and it's a once in a life time opportunity. He probably would've gone anyway, but he's happier going knowing that she doesn't disapprove. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

Tommy stumbles over to get his luggage, half asleep so he doesn't really register that someone might mean him when they are yelling out Tommy. Doesn't get it until Ian is half jumping on him before pulling him into a hug before he steps back and grabs Tommy's bag out of his hand.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Ian asks.

"I heard someone yell Tommy, but it's not like an uncommon name, I'm not the only Tommy out there," Tommy shrugs.

"I'd accuse you of having jet lag, but you flew like a few states, no different time lines to deal with anything," Ian's frowning at him like he doesn't get why Tommy isn't bouncing up and down with excitement like he is and Tommy comes to the frightening conclusion that Ian is one of them, a morning person.

"You've never seen me early in the morning and lacking caffeine before have you?" Tommy asks as Ian starts leading him through the airport.

"It's not that early, it's almost ten, but no, I've never seen you this early in the day before. But you get up this early for classes all the time, I know you do, you text me to bitch out your teachers and insult your classmates," Ian grins.

"I have more coffee then. I had time for like one cup on the way to the airport and one really shitty weak coffee thing on the plane. But I'm normally on like my fifth cup by now. I was up late last night as well," Tommy says as they reach the car park and Tommy's surprised to find a car with a driver is waiting for them, Ian really is doing well for himself and Tommy's going to get a taste of that lifestyle, as Ian asks the driver to stop off at a Starbucks, Tommy tries to not think about how he would like to have a taste of Ian again.

"You stayed up late even though you had an early flight?" Ian asks as the car pulls away.

"Insomnia," Tommy says.

"Is it still bad? I thought you said you'd been sleeping better lately?" Ian says, because Tommy has told Ian about his insomnia before and he has been sleeping better recently, but it's a good excuse. Ian doesn't need to know Tommy couldn't sleep last night because he was thinking, mainly about Ian. He should be worried about a new job, a new band, touring, but that's not hit him yet, but the idea of being around Ian constantly has been in his head from the moment he disconnected his call with Ian.

"Just had a bad day sleep wise. Happens, might not mean it's getting bad again. Sometimes I just have bad nights," Tommy shrugs it off, the last thing he wants is Ian worrying about him.

They stop off for coffee not long after that and just the smell of it has Tommy feeling more awake and he drinks it fast despite how hot it is and before he knows it they are being dropped off in a big parking lot full of tour buses and Tommy can already see people from bands that he listens to. He tries his best to not act like a star struck kid and just follows Ian. Tommy has managed to keep a hold of his bass, took it on the plane with him and had it stored over head, but Ian has his luggage and he refuses to let Tommy carry it.

Ian leads the way to one of the tour buses.

"Home for the next two months," Ian says with a grin as he keys in the code for the door.

"It's probably bigger than mine and Mike's apartment, probably tidier to, Mike's kind of a slob," Tommy comments, following behind Ian as he holds the door open.

They walk right into the lounge and two guys are waiting, eyes going straight to Tommy and suddenly Tommy feels a little nervous. He'd gotten better in college, but he's still not always good with people. He doesn't know what he'll do if these two guys hate him, he'll be trapped on a bus with them for two months, it'll be awkward as fuck.

"Tommy, meet Kris and Dean. Kris plays the drums and Dean plays keyboard, I'm on guitar and vocals, you're the bassist and that's everyone, everyone Tommy," Ian says pointing to the right people.

"We've met before," Dean says with a slight smirk and Tommy looks at him, tall, shaved head, a tattoo of a snake on his neck, yeah, he's the guy who saw him in the ally way with Ian that time. Tommy tries not to blush, thinking at least Dean only caught them making out, with the thoughts that had been in Tommy's mind at the time it could have been a lot worse.

"Um yeah, guess I didn't really say hello last time," Tommy says, not really knowing what to say, obviously Ian's band doesn't care about him making out with dudes, but Tommy wonder if he should say he's not planning on jumping Ian's bones or he's not here to just do that. Tommy's not planning on doing anything, but that doesn't mean he won't do anything, because so far nothing with Ian has really been planned, it has just happened.

"No problem, you were busy and wasted. Like Ian said, I'm Dean and what he forgot to say is we really appreciate you coming and helping us out. Ian knows you and for me that makes you better than some stranger the record company picked," Dean tells him and Tommy starts to feel a little less jittery, because someone other than Ian seems to be okay with him being here.

"No need to thank me, it's too good an opportunity to pass up," Tommy says honestly. He's dreamed of playing shows like Warped, he just hopes he's ready for it. 

"Ian showed us the video of you playing and I have one question," Kris face is blank, unreadable and Tommy's half expecting the worst, some bullshit about being gay and dressing as a woman.

"What?" Tommy asks, just wanting to get it out of the way.

"How the fuck did you walk in those shoes, let alone play?" Kris asks, smile breaking through and Tommy has to bite his lip so he won't sigh in relief.

"According to the girls I let dress me up, those were nothing compared to 'real' heels. They were about three or four inches, hurt like fuck, which apparently you get used to. I said I wouldn't get used to it, so they got me drunk and told me to man up," Tommy shrugs.

"Be honest, did you fall on your face?" Ian asks, they haven't ever really talked about the video of him playing in drag, Tommy had been to embarrassed, but right now, he can tell no one is laughing at him, any laughter is with him, not at him and there is a big difference between the two, one that Tommy can see easily. 

"Surprisingly no. I wasn't like hammered drunk, just a little buzzed, enough to get the whole false confidence thing that usually leads to asking someone out who you wouldn't sober. But I think it was a whole they convinced me I could do it, so I could," Tommy shrugs, he doesn't know how he didn't end up on his ass, diving around the stage, losing himself to the music as he played.

"I was going to do drag for a party once, but they said my legs were too hairy, that I'd have to shave and I wasn't committed enough to the idea to do that," Dean says as Ian gets Tommy to put his stuff down and drags Tommy over to sit on the opposite couch. Tommy tries not to show what he's thinking, but something must show on his face.

"Did you shave your legs?" Ian asks.

"Maybe he's got lighter leg hair than Dean, being blond," Kris suggests.

"He's not a natural blond," Ian says and both of the other men raise their eyebrows at him while Tommy tries to not die of embarrassment.

"Get your minds out of the gutter. We talked about him dying his hair before because he got in trouble at school for it," Ian explains.

"I didn't shave," Tommy says to change the subject from Ian maybe knowing that the collars and cuffs didn't match.

"You had hairy legs and a skirt?" Dean asks.

"No, they made me wax," Tommy admits and watches as Ian, Dean and Kris all wince.

"Seriously? That's fucking hardcore," Kris whistles.

"The girls I know take dressing up very seriously. I'm lucky they didn't make me try and tuck or something like a real cross dresser. I told them they weren't getting anywhere near my dick," Tommy says on a laugh and then realises what he said.

"That's kind of the perfect time to point out I'm gay right?" Tommy says glancing at Ian.

"Ian told us, we're not homophobes or assholes. Ian's gay and he's one of my best friends," Dean shrugs.

"It's even anyway, two straight, two gay, no one's out numbered," Kris grins.

"And he won't steal any pretty women away from you two," Ian points out.

"Very good point. He can lure them in with his good looks and then when he rejects them we can offer to buy them a drink to make up for it," Kris says happily.

"That might actually be a good plan," Dean agrees.

Tommy has a feeling he's not going to have the trouble fitting in he thought he would. He feels like he belongs already and that's kind of scary, because he'll only be with the band for two months and then they will probably audition for some one to fill the spot for good, Tommy doesn't know how to feel about that, but he's not going to let it bring him down, not when he's getting to live his dream, even if it's only for a little while.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Tommy's never been one to get stage fright, he's played shows since he was practically a kid, but now, backstage at his first Warped show, he is terrified. He can hear the crowd screaming and he has never, ever performed on a stage this big, to an audience this size. He's standing there, his bass strapped to him, dressed up, light make-up, he looks like he belongs, but he feels like a kid who's trying to play with the big boys. He's so not ready for this.

"Almost time Tommy," Ian says close by and he actually makes Tommy jump a little.

"Are you okay?" Ian asks before Tommy can answer him.

"Fine, fine, totally fine," Tommy rambles and it's such a lie and he's never been very good at lying.

"You really don't sound fine," Ian says with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm kind of shitting myself. I have never played to an audience this big," Tommy admits.

"You're gonna do fine Tommy. You're an awesome bassist and you played with us at sound check and we sounded awesome. So just relax, and take a deep breath," Ian says calmly.

"I don't normally get stage fright, so I don't really know how to deal with it," Tommy groans.

"When we get out there, don't focus on the audience, focus on me, it'll be just like we're jamming. It's going to be an amazing show, I know it is," Ian tells him and Tommy takes the deep breath Ian suggested and nods.

Before he knows it they are on stage, lights flashing, people screaming and he finds his place and tries to concentrate on just not fucking up, when Ian starts singing and they are all playing together, the nerves seem to take a back seat as he gets swept up in the music and it's like playing any show he's played before, but better, more energy to feed off of. Ian is an amazing singer and he has such a stage presence, playing his guitar, singing his heart out and how could Tommy not enjoy this?

He loves playing, he always thought he loved playing guitar the best, but he's come to find over the years that he likes bass just as much. And right now, on this stage, his bass feels alive in his hands, electric. He's never felt like he _is_ the music, he can't believe he's getting to do this all over the country, night after night. This is his dream, to be on a stage like this, he'd always thought if it did happen, if he made it that it would be with a band that he'd been with from the beginning. But Tommy doesn't think this could feel better, it feels right to be here with these people, this band.

He falls off stage at the end of the show with his heart still racing, a tech takes his bass guitar and Ian is right there crowding into his space and hugging him, Tommy can hardly hear what Ian is saying over the noise still coming from the crowd.

"I told you, I fucking told you that you would be awesome," Ian pants into his ear and Tommy has to think of every unsexy thing in the world to stop himself getting hard.

Dean grabs him from behind, pulls him out of Ian's arms and picks Tommy up and when he drops him back on his feet Kris messes his hair up, everyone is grinning and Tommy can't hold off on his own smile, because not only did being on stage feel incredible, but the rest of the band think he did well and that means the world to him.

They head outside to do some signing and then back to the bus because they will be travelling to another venue tonight. Tommy can't believe that people actually want him to sign things, but he's more than happy to do it. He's still buzzing when they get back to the bus, so when Dean challenges him to a game of Mario kart racing he says yes, he's way to wired to even think about going to sleep yet. Kris eats a sandwich and then goes to bed and Ian goes to the back of the bus to the bunks to call home. 

"So....." Dean says slowly as they start another race.

"So....what?" Tommy asks, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"You and Ian, what's going on there?" Dean asks and Tommy's character crashes into a wall and Dean's zooms right on past him, cursing Tommy tries to get himself back on the right track.

"We're friends," Tommy says, even though his reaction kind of calls bullshit on his answer for him.

"No offence, but you're a fucking liar," Dean sounds casual, not like he's pissed or anything, so Tommy decides not to freak out just yet.

"We fooled around, but we're friends now," Tommy knows he has more than friendly feelings for Ian, but he doesn't know if Ian wants him, Ian was attracted to him once, but that means nothing now and Tommy doesn't want to lose Ian as a friend.

"Just saying, you guys don't look at each other like friends. Ian eye fucks you on stage, he doesn't do that to me or Kris and you look at him all the time. Maybe it's none of my business, but we're all in a band together and I think you guys should talk," Dean tells him as he finishes the race.

"I'm going to go to bed, but you know think about it. You two would be good together," Dean puts down his controller and heads for the bunks, leaving Tommy to think about everything Dean has said. 

Ian doesn't eye fuck him, does he? If he does, it doesn't mean more than that Ian is still attracted to him. Tommy's feelings for Ian go beyond attraction, if Ian doesn't feel the same Tommy will have to figure out how to deal with his feelings. He wants to be with Ian again, has jerked off to thoughts of Ian over and over again. But what if he does put himself out there and Ian doesn't feel the same? Well Tommy could leave this tour with a broken heart.

++++++++++++++++++

 

Despite Dean bringing it up, nothing happens between Tommy and Ian, they tour for a month and the shows don't stop being amazing, performing doesn't stop giving him a rush. Ian's band, The Hunters are popular, they have a pretty huge fan base, a fan base that seem to really take to Tommy. He sign's autographs, takes pictures with fans and does interviews. And after a month some guy from the record company comes out to see them. He talks with Ian, Dean and Kris without Tommy, they go into the lounge at the back of the bus and Tommy goes for a walk. He's a little worried that they have a problem with him. He can't help worrying that he's going to get kicked out of this band.

He stays away till he gets a text from Ian telling him to come back. Tommy walks slowly back to the bus, dread heavy in his stomach. He really doesn't want to go home, he loves playing as a member of the band, but he knew it wasn't going to last forever, but he thought it would last longer than this. The label guy, Brian, is still on the bus, he's sitting on one of the couches with Dean and Kris and Ian is sitting on the other, so Tommy goes and sits down next to Ian. He feels a little bit sick, he can't get a read on anyone in the room.

"I've talked to everyone in the band and we'd like to offer you a position in the band, not just for the next month, but for as long as the band stays together. This would involve going on all tours, shows and being involved in making the next album," Brian explains and Tommy's pretty sure his jaw hits the floor.

"Seriously?" Tommy asks, because it can't be this easy, one call from a friend a month ago and now he's apart of a real band that are going to be working on a second album, he can't believe it.

"I know your parents wanted you to work on getting a degree before you joined a band. But you said that was because they didn't want you wasting away years in a van. This wouldn't be like that. It's a real job, not just a fantasy," Ian says and he looks like he really wants Tommy to stay and Tommy has to make sure he doesn't read into that. 

"You all want me to stay?" Tommy asks, he thinks his parents would understand him taking this job, they wouldn't be disappointed in him. Like Ian says this wouldn't just be him going off on a tour in a van, little chance of making it. If he joins The Hunter full time he'll have made it, real tours, albums, music videos, The Hunters are only getting more and more popular, this would be real fame.

"Of course we do, you fit with us, you play well," Dean shrugs, like offering this to Tommy is no big deal.

"I don't want to go through auditions to look for someone when we have you and there's nothing wrong with you," Kris adds.

"Stay," Ian says simply and Tommy feels his traitor of a heart flutter.

"Yeah, yeah okay, I'd love to, fuck, of course I want to stay," Tommy nods, because he'd have to be insane to say no to his dream job.

"Welcome to the band," Ian smiles, throwing his arm around Tommy's shoulders and Tommy has a feeling that maybe Dean was right when they talked after Tommy's first show with The Hunters because Tommy really does need to talk to Ian. He will, at some point, soon, once he finds his balls that is.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

"So you've been avoiding me," Ian says one night about a week after Tommy signed his contract. It's late and Tommy thought everyone was asleep apart from him and the driver who is taking them to some other town to play some more shows. Tommy couldn't sleep, so he came to the lounge to watch TV with the volume down, he had thought Ian was asleep like the rest of the band, but apparently not as he's now pushing Tommy's feet off on the couch so he can sit, pulling Tommy's feet back into his lap, so at least he's not pissed at Tommy.

"We live in the same bus, how can I avoid you?" Tommy tries to make it sound like Ian is being stupid, but they both know he's not, Ian's right, Tommy has avoided being alone with Ian all week.

"You've been managing," Ian says simply.

"I don't suppose I can just apologize and we can forget about it?" Tommy asks, he's really not ready to talk about this.

"Not really. I mean if I did something wrong I'd like to know. You're not just my bandmate, you've been my friend for a long time, long enough that I thought you'd come to me if you had a problem with me," Ian sighs and Tommy feels like he's kicked a puppy.

"It's not you, I swear. As cliché as it is, it's not you it's me. My head's just all fucked up right now," Tommy says honestly.

"You said your family took you quitting school fine and you said you were loving tour life. So what is it? You know if you have a problem you can talk to me," Ian says firmly and for some reason it reminds Tommy of when Ian had been coaxing James into taking music lessons from some one other than his big brother. Tommy had talked to James the last time Ian called him and James had been really excited that Tommy was playing with his big brothers band. Tommy's happy to be a part of it, his family are proud of him and pleased for him, family doesn't come into this.

"I can't talk to you about it," Tommy groans.

"Because it's about me?" Ian asks.

"No..." Tommy starts to say but Ian puts a hand up to cut him off.

"I'd really like it if you didn't lie to me. If you don't want to talk about it, fine, I can't make you, but don't lie to me," Ian actually sounds kind of upset and it makes Tommy feel like absolute shit.

"It's about you, but it's not something you did. It's something about me and I'd say something but it'll fuck everything up and I like how things are now. You invited me out here and now I'm literally living my dream and what kind of fuck up would risk ruining that?" Tommy asks, because it's all true, he loves performing as a member of The Hunters, he wants to keep doing that. If he tells Ian how he feels about him, it could cause so much shit between them that he would have to leave the band.

“You're confusing the hell out of me Tommy," Ian groans.

"I think I confuse myself some times," Tommy sighs, when did his life get this complicated?

"You act like what ever you're hiding is the end of the world, why can't you just tell me? We'll work it out together," Ian says softly.

"What if it fucks the band up?" Tommy asks.

"It can't be that bad," Ian snorts and Tommy knows he has to say something now, because otherwise he might never do it and keeping everything all bottled up will only mess things up eventually.

"I'm kinda, really in love with you? Which I know is stupid, you don't have to tell me. We hooked up once, I shouldn't make a big deal out of it but I can't help how I feel," Tommy forces out staring at his lap because he can't look at Ian while he says it.

The last thing Tommy is expecting is to end up with Ian on top of him, pinning him down, his lips finding Tommy's, kissing him hard and fast, it takes Tommy's breath away and Tommy clutches at Ian's back, holding him close, because he expected rejection, to be let down gently, he didn't expect this reaction at all. When Ian finally comes up for breath he's smiling.

"So that's not fuck off out of my band you creepy fucker?" Tommy asks.

"Hell no. I've had the biggest crush on you since the first time I dropped James off for his music lesson. But I didn't want to say anything and make you think you had to be with me to stay in the band." Ian says looking sheepish.

"Dude, like I think you'd blackmail me into having sex with you? That's so stupid," Tommy frowns, he would never think Ian would do that to anyone, but he can see how Ian felt it could be seen that way. Sleep with me and I'll give you your dream job.

"Kind of seeing that now, but you can't talk, you didn't say anything either and I really liked it better when you were saying you loved me rather than calling me stupid," Ian says, one hand propping him up over Tommy, the other coming up to brush hair off of Tommy's face.

"Yeah, but I said it, you haven't," Tommy points out.

"I thought the kiss kind of said it all for me," Ian says , his thumb running over Tommy's bottom lip and it's fucking distracting. 

"The kiss said you want in my pants," Tommy argues.

"Okay, I love you, like, a lot and I'm more than a little happy that you love me," Ian says softly and Tommy arches up to kiss him, because he has to, needs to after Ian said that.

They kiss deeply, hands starting to drift under clothing and Tommy finds himself hard, rocking his hips up against Ian's, turned on and aching and he never wants to stop kissing Ian. He really should have said something sooner, but he was afraid, his fear feels stupid now, but he's not going to waste time on regrets, not when he could be kissing Ian instead.

Tommy's just sneaking his hand into Ian's shorts when he breaks the kiss gasping. His face looks flushed, his eyes dark and Tommy really wants to kiss him again, have Ian looking like this all the time. It kind of reminds him of the way Ian is on stage, still himself, but even more alive than he is normally, he's that vibrant now.

"Can't, not here. Anyone could just walk up here," Ian groans.

"Can we both fit in one of the bunks?" Tommy asks.

"It'll be cramped but fuck it, lets try," Ian says getting up off of Tommy and holding out his hand for Tommy to take.

Tommy takes his hand and they go to Ian's bunk, Tommy gets in first and then Ian crawls in after him, his body pressed close to Tommy, chest to chest, their legs tangled together and as much as Tommy would like more room this is pretty damn awesome. They start kissing again, trying to keep quite, which doesn't work out well when they try and get their shirts off and they keep hitting the bunk walls. They keep stopping, but each time they make a sound they don't hear anyone wake up.

Tommy ends up with his shirt still hanging on one arm and tangled around his shoulder. Ian manages to get his all the way off and Tommy gets to get his hands all over Ian's chest and back, even manages to get his mouth on Ian's chest, so he can explore his ink again, but when he goes to suck a hickey into Ian's chest, Ian ends up smashing his head on the roof of the bunk. Ian groans, laying as flat as he can and Tommy tries not to laugh, but his body starts to shake a little from holding it in.

"You are such a jerk," Ian groans.

"Trying to fuck in a bunk really isn't easy," Tommy complains.

"Want to go into the bathroom and mess around?" Ian asks.

"You have the best ideas," Tommy says as they crawl out of the bunks and go to the bathroom. Tommy's barely got into the small room before Ian has closed the door and pushed Tommy's shorts down to his ankles.

Ian goes to his knees, his hands on Tommy's hips and he licks over the head of Tommy's cock and Tommy's head falls back, banging into the mirror, but he doesn't care about the pain in the back of his head, because Ian's mouth is on his cock, licking and sucking, taking more of Tommy's cock into his mouth with each movement and Tommy really hopes that nobody wakes up and needs the bathroom because he would happily kill anyone who interrupted them right now.

He looks down, wanting to see Ian, his mouth stretched around Tommy's cock and when he does look he can see Ian has his hand in his own shorts, jerking himself off as he sucks Tommy off and it has to be one of the hottest things Tommy has ever seen. Tommy moans and threads his fingers through Ian's chestnut brown hair loving the soft feel of it in his hands, groaning at Ian sucking him, slow and deep, it feels so good it almost hurts. Tommy bites his lip to try and hold back some of the noise, but moans still slip out and every time they make it past his lips Ian moans too, the vibrations travelling through Tommy's dick right to his spine.

Ian starts taking him a little bit deeper than he had been before, the head of Tommy's cock hitting the back of Ian's throat and Ian's hand starts to move faster on his cock. Tommy loves that Ian's getting turned on this, that he's probably going to come while Tommy's cock is down his throat, the thought alone is enough to nearly shove Tommy over the edge and he tugs on Ian's hair in warning.

"I'm g... gonna come," Tommy gasps, in case Ian doesn't take the hint and in case he doesn't want to take a shot in the mouth.

Ian just pulls back a little, his mouth tight around Tommy's cock as he sucks, his tongue flicking over the head and it's all Tommy can take, he comes, choking on a moan as Ian swallows.

Ian pulls off and stands up, Tommy grabs Ian by his waist band and pulls Ian in for a kiss, licking the taste of himself from Ian's mouth, Ian's still hard, his cock pressing into Tommy's hip.

"I wish you could fuck me," Tommy gasps out when he breaks the kiss.

"I have lube and condoms, but you're not even hard and we're in a bathroom," Ian groans.

"I'll get hard again, what about the recording studio, rehearsal room thing?" Tommy asks.

"It doesn't have a lock," Ian points out.

"We can pull an amp in front of the door," Tommy suggests, he really wants to be with Ian, he doesn't want to have to wait until they have a night in a hotel.

"Fuck, okay, Like I can say no to that, I'll go get stuff, you go try and make it comfortable or something." Ian suggests and Tommy nods, pulling his shorts back up.

Tommy steals some blankets and pillows from the front lounge and makes a bed in the back, when Ian gets there Tommy is already naked and he's half way to hard already, just from thinking about getting fucked by Ian.

They push two amps in front of the door, before Tommy kisses Ian, stripping him out of his cloths and they back up towards the makeshift bed Tommy's made. Tommy gets down on his back and spreads his legs letting Ian lie between them. They make out until Tommy is completely hard again, his cock rubbing against Ian's stomach leaving a sticky trail across the skin. 

"It's been a while," Tommy warns as he watches Ian slick his fingers with lube.

"How long?" Ian asks, his fingers pressing against Tommy's hole, but not pressing in, not breaching him.

"Not since before I hooked up with you in the van," Tommy admits. He'd fooled around a little after that, been on a few dates, but he hadn't had room in his heart for anyone else because Ian was taking all the room. He'd got off so hard with Ian and the guys he'd gone on dates with just hadn't turned him on the same way, so it wasn't really worth it.

"Fuck, does it make me a creep for finding that hot?" Ian asks.

"No, but it does mean I'm really horny and have been waiting long enough for you to fuck me, so if you don't get your fingers in me soon, I'll do it myself," Tommy threatens. 

"That's really kind of hot, but no one's getting to touch you but me," Ian says, pushing just the tip of his finger inside of Tommy and Tommy rocks his hips down trying to take more, quicker.

"Is it creepy that your caveman act turns me on?" Tommy asks.

"If you don't find me creepy then I don't find you creepy," Ian laughs and he pushes more of his finger into Tommy, thrusting in and out slowly and Tommy is glad that this room is soundproof because he can not stop moaning as Ian works him open with his finger. Eventually Ian adds another finger, two pressed close together and then the tips of Ian's fingers rub over that one perfect spot inside of Tommy and he lets loose a low moan that rattles through his chest. 

"Okay, enough prep, fuck me now," Tommy demands.

"You're really fucking tight Tommy, I don't want to hurt you, so let me take my damn time, you are so damn bossy," Ian grins and Tommy feels Ian adding the tip of his third finger, slowly pushing it in with the other two and it feels pretty fucking awesome, it does burn a little but still feels incredible, but it makes Tommy glad that Ian didn't listen to him.

"Alright, you were right. Your fingers feel really good and I needed them," Tommy moans, rocking his hips in time to Ian's fingers and it feels so good and makes Tommy moan, the only words he seems to be able to get out is gasped swear words and Ian's name.

"Think you're ready now?" Ian asks leaning into kiss Tommy softly, his tongue running over Tommy's lips and he opens up, deepening the kiss for long moments before drawing back.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I'm sure this time," Tommy says firmly, not wanting Ian to doubt him. He'd been impatient and rushing before, but not this time, he really is ready, more than ready, he's aching with the need for Ian to be inside of him.

Ian reaches out and grabs the condom he brought, he unwraps it and rolls it over his cock, slicking up his cock quickly with the discarded lube. Tommy has been with men who weren't even half as careful as Ian is being and Tommy knows he has the right guy here, he was right to wait for Ian.

Tommy moans as Ian presses into him, clutching at Ian's back as Ian works his way into Tommy's body. Ian goes still once he's pushed all the way in, kissing him as he waits for Tommy to adjust. Tommy moans into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist.

"Move," Tommy pleads.

"Told you that you're bossy," Ian says with a smile before he kisses Tommy again. He starts to move, his hips rolling smoothly as he thrusts into Tommy, slow to begin with, but picking up speed as Tommy's moans get louder. 

"Fuck," Tommy moans, breaking the kiss to let his head fall back, Ian's mouth trails down his neck and to Tommy's collar bone, his teeth just scraping over Tommy's skin before he begins to suck on the skin.

Ian keeps thrusting, keeps kissing him and Tommy wasn't sure despite what he said that he'd be able to come again tonight, but he doesn't doubt it now, he thinks he might come if Ian doesn't even touch his cock. Tommy can tell when Ian gets close to coming, the movement of his hips stuttering, each thrust rougher, but it still feels amazing, Ian's cock rubbing against his prostate.

"I'm close," Ian groans, pulling his mouth off Tommy's skin for a few seconds so that he can talk, but as soon as he has finished talking he goes back to sucking a hickey low on Tommy's neck.

Ian's hips slam into him hard and then go still and Ian moans, "Tommy," It sounds like the words are being ripped from his throat. 

Ian doesn't pull out right away, he starts jacking Tommy's cock while he's is still inside. Tommy moans, pulling Ian closer and kissing him hard, nipping at his lips and before he knows it he's coming again, spilling over Ian's hand and both of their stomachs.

"Holy shit, that was incredible," Tommy pants.

"We need to get a lock on this door, because I want to do this every night," Ian smiles.

"I can't wait for a hotel night," Tommy wants a bed, lots of room and a door that locks.

"Kiss me?" Ian says softly.

Tommy leans up and kisses Ian, soft and sweet and it makes something in Tommy's chest feel warm.

"I love you," Ian says brushing Tommy's hair off of his face.

"Love you to," Tommy says leaning in for another kiss.

Ian pulls out and cleans them both up a little and then they just lay there together for a while, cuddled up together and Tommy's about to fall asleep when Ian moves.

"Come cuddle in my bunk? I don't really want to be found here naked in the morning," Ian says smiling lazily. They pull on their underwear and climb in Ian's bunk and wrapping around each other, cuddling because they want to and because it's the only way they can fit in there together.

Tommy falls asleep in Ian's arms and it's the best sleep he's had in a long time. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++

Epilogue 

They don't try to hide that they're together, not from the band, their friends or their family. The world might not know that Tommy and Ian are together, but the people who matter do. Tommy wakes up sometimes not believing this is his life, he's in a band with an album on the charts, he gets to go on stage and perform for screaming crowds and he gets to do it with a man he loves and some really great friends.

Tommy wasn't unhappy in his life before, not at all, but he's so much happier now, happier than he ever dreamed and when Warped tour ends things manage to get even better when Ian asks him to move in with him. The house is near both of their families, when they're not touring or travelling they can both spend lots of time with their families. Tommy likes getting to see his parents, his sisters and his nieces and they all warm to Ian straight away, none of them say he's rushing into moving with Ian, they know that he only does things when he really means them, he wouldn't make a mistake like that.

Moving in together feels right and they christen the new house by having sex in every single room. Which makes for a very interesting week, they make the most of being able to have sex somewhere with doors that lock, somewhere where it is just the two of them, because soon they will be going into the studio to work on the second album and then they'll be going on tour again. So Tommy's happy to make the most of the privacy they have while they have it.

When his mom made him take a job at the local music store he never thought this would happen, that it would lead to him living this life, but he knows that he will never forget the day Ian walked into the shop, because it was the day that changed his life forever.

 

The End.


End file.
